Survivor: Smash Four
by Gamerofdarkness72
Summary: When the cast of Smash Four is invited to play a traditional game of Survivor, what will happen? Based off Survivor Gabon, and inspired by Survivor: Smash Bros by sarsars. Contains swearing.


_A/N/ This will be my sole focus on as of now. The only season of Survivor I have watched is Survivor: Gabon, and only cause of Ken being in it (lol I love Ken he's amazing at SSBM). This story will follow the style of Gabon._

"Welcome, everybody!" A floating hand, known as the Master Hand bellowed. Sound emanated from across the amphitheater, while the audience at home bellowed, eager to see their favorite characters put their smarts to the test. "This is Season 17 of Survivor, where 56 contestants will put their survival skills to the test to become to Sole Survivor, and will win 1 million dollars, in their respective currency. Without further ado, **let's meet the tribes!** "

Meanwhile, in a grassy field, several life forms, from humans to Pokemon to anthropomorphic animals were walking, avoiding making eye contact. They finally reached a clearly marked standpoint, where they would meet the Master Hand.

"Hey, everyone. I am the Master Hand. I'm sure you may know each other due to the recent tournament, but there are three fighters that we have specifically chosen to represent each Mii class." The Hand gestured toward three Miis.

"Hey, I'm Ken." The brawler, about 6 feet, was a light skinned man with ebony hair that stuck up on two sides. He wore a red shirt paired with black shorts.

"Hi! I'm Sandra." The gunner, about 5 feet, was a light skinned woman with chocolate colored hair that cut off slightly under her neck. She had an arm cannon, which had several teal lines running through its design, giving it a futuristic sported an orange dress with black yoga pants.

"My name is Ace." The swordfighter, a light skinned man with blond, combed hair was about in the middle when it came to heights; taller than Sandra, yet shorter than Ken. He wore a blue, long sleeved shirt with black sweatpants.

Murmurs of "Hey", "Nice to meet you", and "Wassup!" echoed throughout the cast.

"Now that we've met you three, let's get on to the tribe leaders; the fans voted, and our tribal leaders are…

Mario!

Link!

Sonic!

Samus!"

 _Interview Cutoff: Mario_

"Mama Mia! I can't believe I was voted tribe leader! I really hope I do well in this game. I don't like Bowser too much, and I don't think he'll do well in challenges. I want him out first."

 _Interview Cutoff: Link_

"Well, looks like I'm a tribal leader. I'm not much of a leader, but I do believe I have the courage to win this. Strategically, I want Ganondorf out if he ends up on my tribe, but on a personal level, I despise Mario. Always being the golden boy for everything… When the merge happens, I'm getting him out."

 _Interview Cutoff: Sonic_

"Dang! Me being leader is way past cool! I really like the looks of that guy Ken, and I really want an alliance with him. But when the time comes, I won't hesitate to blindside him. I really want to get at least top 10.

 _Interview Cutoff: Samus_

"What should I say? I'm a leader. I want to win. I want Peach out."

 _Back to the game_

"Leaders, come here and pick a rock from this bag. The rocks will determine the order of when you pick."

The leaders complied, and the order was determined: Sonic, Samus, Link, Mario.

"I pick Ken." Sonic said, grinning at Ken, who returned a polite nod in return.

"Mewtwo." Samus said. She had a straight face, while Mewtwo's eyes glowed.

"Zelda, join me." Link, of course, chose the obvious choice.

"Luigi!" Mario, choosing his brother over his girlfriend, made Peach frown, then she shrugged it off.

"Little Mac, over here." Ken looked at the Bruiser from the Bronx, while Mac smiled.

"Lucario." Mewtwo, surprising everyone. Everyone was shocked; people thought the two Pokemon hated each other, but they warmly shook each other's paws.

"Sheik!" Zelda, giggling, announced.

"Dr. Bro!" Luigi said. Although he was confused, the more Marios, the better, right?

"Cap! Over here!" Little Mac said, grinning. Mac was a huge Smash Bros. Fan, so he absolutely adored being here.

"Zero Suit Samus." Lucario said. He wasn't surprised that there were two Samus's, and the two Samus's shook hands.

"Marth." Sheik simply nodded toward Marth, and he smiled. Marth really, really wanted to win this. He had a language barrier as well, only knowing simple English, so he would rely on Roy to get his thoughts across.

The choosing went on, and Olimar was chosen last.

"Now that you've chosen, the teams will be assigned a team name.

 **Team Fire:** Sonic, Ken, Little Mac, Captain Falcon, Robin, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Duck Hunt, Yoshi, Greninja, Pit, Dark Pit, and Cloud Strife will be part of the Fire Tribe.

 **Team Water:** Mario, Luigi, Doctor Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Lucina, Villager, Lucas, Ness, Ace, Ike, Ryu, Falco and Shulk will be part of the Water Tribe.

 **Team Leaf:** Link, Zelda, Sheik, Marth, Roy, Wii Fit Trainer, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr., Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, King Dedede, and Charizard will be part of the Leaf Tribe.

 **Team Electric:** Samus, Mewtwo, Lucario, Zero Suit Samus, Palutena, Sandra, Kirby, Meta Knight, Mega Man, Toon Link, Pac Man, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B, and Olimar will be part of the Electric Tribe.

Now that you all know each other, we will have our first reward challenge. The first team to successfully climb up this hill, solve the puzzle, and raise the flag by chopping the rope will win 4 bags of rice and beans." The Master Hand announced. "Without further ado, survivors, begin!"

Almost immediately, Mewtwo teleported to the top of the hill. He began to sort through the riddle;

"Continue the sequence of letters; ottffss_ _ _"

Mewtwo chuckled. Of course the Master Hand would use a riddle he found on the internet. He quickly punched in the correct combination of letters (E N T) and the chest opened. However, he had difficulty lifting the axe out of the basket.

"Mewtwo making quick work of the puzzle! Nice." Master Hand announced.

Meanwhile, the Leaf Tribe was struggling.

"Dammit Wario! Get the hell out of my way!" Ganondorf growled. He was stuck in front of the greasy, smelly, gassy rival of Mario, and he was so fed up already with the idiot in front of him. He took the round man and tossed him up the mountain.

"WAAAHHHHHH!" Wario screamed. He then proceeded to land on top of the riddle, cracking the board in half. Bowser merely chuckled, and focused. He sprung up into the air, and attempted to jump straight out of his Down-B exhibition. He succeeded, and landed right next to the riddle.

"Wario! You fucking retard! You broke the riddle!" Bowser growled. He looked to his left, and noticed Mewtwo's combination being E N T. He quickly copied it.

"Bowser's opting to copy the combination." Master Hand announced. "Looks like the Leaf Tribe isn't really in this!

" _Wait a second. I have psychic powers!"_ Mewtwo realized. He quickly lifted the axe with his psychokinesis, and brought it down on the rope.

"And the Electric Tribe wins reward!" Master Hand announced. The Electric Tribe gathered on the top of the hill, where they stood on a wooden platform. Master Hand teleported the promised rice and beans to the platform.

"Alright, Samus, there's a twist. Pick two tribes to give a bag of rice and beans to." The Master Hand said, looking(?) at Samus.

"I think I'll pick Water and Leaf." Samus decided. Two of the four bags were teleported to the respective tribes.

"Samus, you can also send someone from any tribe to Exile Island."

"Wario."

"Alright, Fire Tribe, I got nothing for you, head back to the camps. Here's a few maps." As promised, the maps teleported to the tribe leaders hands.

 _Interview Cutoff: Sonic_

"Dang, I can't believe we lost. That hill was just too much, I guess. I'm not sure if I could've beaten Mewtwo, anyway. My friend Tails does all the smart stuff, anyway. I'm a bit pissed that Samus didn't give us anything, though."

 _Interview Cutoff: Wario_

"Well shit, I'm done. No doubt my tribe is going to eliminate me when they get the chance. I need to find the idol."

 _Back to the game_

"Hell yeah!" Falco yelled. Everyone stared at him.

"We won food, so excuuuuuse me."

"Falco, don't get cocky. What really matters is the immunity challenge." Mario warned. His face was grim with determination. He basically already formed an alliance with Luigi, Peach, Doctor Himself, and Rosalina. He was already debating on who to eliminate; he wanted Lucina out, because she was a threat. His whole tribe was physically adequate for most if not all challenges, so it really boiled down to who was the largest threat. He decided to talk with Doctor Himself about this, so he put the issue aside for now.

They heard a bell chiming in the distance.

"Tree mail!" Luigi announced. "Who wants to go get it?"

"Ryu and I will get it." Ike said. Ryu simply nodded and they went.

"Ryu, I'm sure you know the real reason I wanted to go with you." Ike immediately started once they were out of hearing distance.

"Of course." Ryu responded.

"I want an alliance with you, Ace, and the Mario gang so we have numbers."

"The question is, Ike, how we'll get the Mario gang with us. I want Lucas out. He's a wimp."

"We won't throw a challenge, though."

"Of course not."

"But you will join the alliance, right?"

"It would be downright stupidity for me not to."

"I'll take that as a yes."

The two got the tree mail, consisting of a riddle, and a soccer ball. They arrived to camp, and Ike read the riddle.

"A man has a ball, a goal, and a gun. He does to the ball what he does with the gun."

"Isn't it obvious? We have to shoot goals." Lucas said. He quickly blushed, as he wasn't used to being the center of attention. Ike nodded.

 _Meanwhile, on Exile._

Wario was faced with two jars; comfort and clue. He picked clue, and he read the hint.

"Across the water you know so well, buried deep is step two. Be sure to take care, or you'll drown a fool."

Wario, stretching his pathetic brain to the limit, could figure out that the clue to the immunity idol was under the river. He jumped, getting all of his clothes wet, but the temperature didn't bother him due to the massive layer of fat. He swam under, feeling around until he felt stone. He picked it up.

"WAHHHH!" He had picked up a stonefish. Nice. He rushed out of the water, feeling like a fool, but he didn't want to risk going in the water again. He stood outside the hut, shivering, and knowing he was going home.

 _At the immunity challenge_

"Hey everyone! Today we'll be going for tribal immunity. What we're going to do is four way soccer; a goal per tribe, with a goalie, and first to three points or the tribes with the most points after ten minutes will be safe. The loser will go to tribal council with me." Master Hand explained. "Also, Wario returning from Exile."

The tribes nodded, and set off.

Mewtwo took immediate control of the ball, launching it toward the Water Tribes goal. While the other tribes were rushing toward the Water Tribe, Mewtwo's psychokinesis proved to be too fast, until-

"So you wanna play dirty, huh?" Ness said. He stopped the ball, and used his own powers to launch the ball toward the Electric Tribes goal. However, Lucario stopped it, and began dribbling the ball toward the Fire Tribe.

"Oh, hell no." Sonic murmured. He raced to the ball, once again proving he was the fastest thing alive and stole the ball from Lucario. Cloud smiled, knowing he wouldn't help too much in this challenge. Sonic then proceeded to shoot.

"Fire Tribe leading with one point, and 6 minutes left!"

Wii Fit Trainer began to breath. Although she knew Wario was going to go home if they lost, she didn't want to lose. She quickly took control of the ball and began running it toward the Water Tribes goal. Lucas, however, quickly slide tackled the ball (and did let out a groan of pain) and the ball (somehow) ended up inside the Electric Tribes goal.

"Fire and Water tribes leading with one point! 2 minutes left!"

Samus began to panic, and she felt her alternate self feel the same. She looked at Mega Man, and she noticed that he was standing perfectly still.

"Rock, what are you doing?!" She yelled.

"System download complete. has been downloaded." He said in a monotone voice. "Samus, don't worry, I got this now."

Mega Man rushed forward with incredible speed, and he shot the ball toward the Leaf Tribes goal. And it made.

"Mega Man scoring for the Electric Tribe, with less than 10 seconds on the clock- AND WATER, FIRE, AND ELECTRIC TRIBE WIN IMMUNITY! Leaf, see me at tribal tonight."

Not much happened that night.

 _Tribal Council_

"So, Link, how does it feel, losing both the challenges?" Master Hand asked.

"Well, Master Hand, I believe the loss of the first was due to a person, and the second was due to just our inability to work as a team." Link replied. "The person who I kept anonymous will be voted out tonight."

"Wario, it's no secret that not many people like you. Do you feel threatened tonight?"

"Of course." Wario said. "I know I'm going home tonight."

"Marth, who do you think will go home tonight?"

"Akiraka Wario wa, nani mo shite, kare ga sa rete inai to shite. Kare ga kusai to watashitachi no jikan'nomudadesu." Marth said. Master Hand, puzzled, turned to Roy.

"He's saying 'Obviously Wario, as he hasn't been doing anything. He's smelly and a waste of our time.'." Roy said with a straight face.

"Well, it's time to vote. Link, you're up."

 _Link, Zelda, Sheik and Marth vote._

"I really never got to know you, Wario, but I have a feeling you're going to set my tribe back. Goodbye." Roy whispered. He put his vote in the jar.

 _WFT, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Bowser Jr vote._

"Sorry, Wario. I have to do this so I can stay safe." Bowser whispered. He puts his vote in the jar.

 _Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Charizard vote._

"Screw you, Link. You're cancer." Wario whispered. He puts his vote in the jar.

"Alright, the votes have been made. If anyone has the immunity idol, now would be the time to play it." All eyes turn to Wario, who doesn't do anything.

"Okay. So, let's read 'em."

"First vote: Wario

Second vote: Wario

Third vote: Wario

Fourth vote: Link

Fifth vote: Wario

Sixth vote: Wario

Seventh vote: Wario

First person voted out of Survivor: Smash Four; Wario. Bring me your torch, that's eight, that's enough."

Wario waddles toward Master Hand, holding his torch.

"Wario, the tribe has spoken." Master Hand said in a deep, booming voice.

 _End Quote_

"Fuck everyone on my tribe. They're worthless and I can't believe they voted me out. Just because I screwed up on the reward challenge doesn't mean I suck! I'm amazing! It's just I didn't make an alliance. I guess I hope Bowser or Ganondorf wins."


End file.
